


Perfect Tonight

by GeorgiePorgie_97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiePorgie_97/pseuds/GeorgiePorgie_97
Summary: Just a little, gay, summer Sanvers wedding.





	Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyler/gifts).



> Tried to make this as fluffy as possible :)

“It is said that it is almost impossible for a person to predict when they will meet their soul mate, many people believe that they walk into your life when you need them the most. When you are at your lowest, when you are at your loneliest. But I believe that fate is smarter than that, I believe two souls are brought together when they are ready to love and be loved in return. Scientist don’t believe in soul mates and up until a few years back, that day we met on that tarmac, I would have said the same. But I can tell you right now, nothing feels more real than us, what we have is right and beautiful. I knew from day one that I would, one day call you my wife. I can’t believe that today is that day.

See you on that aisle, Danvers.”

-

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Alexandra.” Eliza whispers to her daughter as she finishes applying the rest of Alex’s make up.

“I’m not nervous, per say,” Alex catches her mother’s eyes in the vanity mirror that she is sitting in front of. “I never thought I would have any of this.” Alex looks down at herself in a beautiful, white dress. “To be honest with you, I never thought I even wanted any of this.”

Eliza grabs the nearest chair and places it beside Alex, she gently grabs her daughters face and turns her head so that she is facing her.

“And now?”

“I almost feel like it’s too good to be true, that something bad is going to happen.”

“Alex, sweetie. That feeling you have? It’s called cold feet, It’s not a bad thing. You love Maggie, right?”

“More than I have ever loved anyone.” Alex says without a moment’s hesitation.

“And you want to marry her?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Then what can possibly go wrong?” Eliza reaches for her daughter’s hand. “Alex, the love that you two share, is beautiful, one of a kind. One that will last a life time. Today is just the beginning of that. In a few years, you will look back at this moment and wonder why you were ever nervous in the first place.”

Alex intertwines the fingers with her mother’s, slightly larger, hand.

“I just wish that dad was here to see it.”

“Me too, sweetie, me too. He would be so proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Alex smiles lovingly at her mother. Their relationship has improved greatly over the last few years, which she is thankful for. There is no way she would be as calm right now without her.

This gets her thinking about Maggie, who does she have for support?

“Mom, can you do something for me.”

“Sure, what is it sweetie?”

-

Maggie is pacing in front of the mirror when she hears a knock on the door.

“Hey,” J’onn cautiously pokes his head around the door. Maggie looks round in surprise, she was expecting it to be Kara reminding that she doesn’t have much time, like she has been every five minutes for the last 3 hours.

“J’onn, hey. Why aren’t you with Alex?”

“She actually just sent me over here to see you.”

“Is everything okay?” Maggie’s breath catches.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” J’onn walks into the room and places his fatherly hands upon her shoulders. “You look absolutely beautiful, Maggie.”

Maggie shrugs her shoulders, not accepting the compliment. She looks down at the dark grey, fitted suit she is wearing, it fits her body like a glove.

“Alex is one lucky lady.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

Maggie starts fidgeting with her hands, it is clear to J’onn that while Maggie is a picture of confidence, he knows she is nervous.

“You know, I never thought I would get to witness this,” J’onns deep voice interrupts the silence. Maggie turns to look at the man, intrigued. “Alex getting married is never something I thought I would see.”

Maggie smiles, she pictures the cold, intimidating Alex she met that day at the airport and agrees.

“Then she met you,” J’onn smiles back at the tiny detective. “There is no one in this world, more perfect for her than you, Maggie.”

“She’s ‘it’ for me, J’onn.”

J’onn steps forward to embrace the detective, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. The taller man goes to step out of the hug, but Maggie only holds on tighter. If she closes her eyes tight enough, she can imagine she was being held by her father, one that loves her for who she is and who she loves. She hasn’t felt this safe, ever. J’onn can hear her thoughts, he understands what this moment means to her, so he just cradles her to his chest.

“Sorry,” Maggie steps back from the embrace with her head down, not wanting to show weakness to the older, authoritative man.

“No need to apologise, Detective.”

“Shouldn’t you be with Alex, it’s almost time.”

“That’s actually what I am here to talk to you about.”

-

“You ready?” Maggie is startled by the voice that, seemingly came out of nowhere.

For the last five minutes Maggie has been standing on the porch of Alex’s childhood home, looking out towards the sand, listening to the gentle crashing of the sea. She is watching the guests find their seats on the startling white chairs that face out towards the water where the ceremony will be held.

“I’ve been watching you from a far, you have been in a daze for the last five minutes. I wanted to check everything was okay.” Kara says from beside her, leaning on the railing in front of them.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“How lucky I am,” Kara turns to face the smaller women, intrigued. “It’s silly but… I always thought I would feel sad, that I would be angry that my family wouldn’t be here to see me get married. I always thought that I would feel like something was missing. But I’m standing here and all I feel is joy, and happiness, because my family is here. You’re here. Eliza, J’onn, Winn… you’re all here. And I know you are all here for Alex but,” Maggie stops as her voice catches. “I guess, I just want to say thank you.”

“If anything, we should be thanking you. Maggie, you did something I never thought possible. You gave Alex something to live for. I’ve always been the person Alex would die for, but you are the person she lives for, that’s way more important.”

Maggie looks into the eyes of, someone she can now call her sister, “Thank you, Kara.”

“You’re welcome. Now dry those gorgeous eyes of yours and let’s go get you married.”

“Lets.” J’onn appears behind the pair. He walks over with a glint in his eye and offers his left elbow to the bride-to-be. “Would you do me the honour?”

-

As agreed by the two brides, after countless arguments, the two brides would walk down the aisle at the same time but from opposite ends of the porch, then meet at the homemade arch that is placed just before sea meets sand. They both wanted to be able to watch the other walk down the aisle.

As the music starts, Alex and Eliza begin to walk down the white carpet that lies perfectly on the glistening, golden sand. She can see movement from her left and the minute she looks up she catches the auburn eyes of her lover, arm in arm with J’onn. Her heart begins to race double time as she tries to keep the happy tears from falling from her eyes. Never in her life has she seen a more stunning sight than she has in this moment. Just a few seconds away from meeting her, soon to be, wife.

After what felt like forever, the two stunning brides meet at the bright white arch, decorated beautifully with flowers, shining in the summer sun.

In front stands a grinning Kara waiting patiently for the two to stop gazing lovingly at each other. The weather, while hot, is not uncomfortable.  

Maggie instantly reaches for the hands of her lover and tries to hide the slight tremble in her fingers. At the contact both women instantly relax.

“I would like to thank you all for joining us on this very special day, a day to celebrate the love between these two women…”

The ceremony starts but Maggie and Alex are lost in each other’s eyes, both full of love and awe of each other. To them, today is about celebrating the love they share, surrounded by the people they love most.

“Before we start the vows, I just want to say a few things, if that’s okay?” Kara looks at the two brides in question. Receiving a nod from both. “I have watched you two from the very beginning, I have seen the love, trust, bond grow between you and it has blossomed into something that I think no one saw coming,” Maggie winks at Alex. “We can all agree that a bond like this doesn’t come around often and we should cherish and celebrate it. I, for one, know that the bond you guys share is unbreakable. I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you both.” Kara places a hand on each of their shoulders.

Alex kisses her sister on the cheek then turns towards Maggie.

“Now, Alex. Would you like to start?”

“Maggie, from the minute you marched into my life, in all your confident glory, I knew it would be changed forever. I didn’t, at the time, realise just how much. You taught me, not only how it felt to love, but how it felt to be loved in return. I had trouble with writing these vows because, as you know, I’m not very good with words so I asked Kara to help me out,” Alex winks at Kara. “She told me, to write down how it feels when I’m with you, to love you, to be loved by you. But honestly? No words do justice to the way I feel about you, Maggie. I could stand her for hours and tell you how, when you smile, the world seems just that little bit brighter. Or how when you laugh, the world seems so much simpler. I will never be able to thank you enough for the joy and laughter you have brought to my life. So,” Alex winks at Maggie. “I’m just going to have to show you. For the rest of our lives together.”

“Okay, wow.” Maggie wipes away the tear on her cheek. “Now I wish I would have gone first, how can I follow that?” Maggie hears the crowd giggle. “Alex, for a long time, I never felt like I belong. I was just someone who lived day by day, existing in a world that didn’t want me. All I have ever wanted was to feel like I belonged, like I meant something to someone. You did what my own parents couldn’t do. You gave me a home, a family. Most importantly, you gave me your heart. I can’t promise you much Alex, but one thing I can promise you, right here and now, your heart is safe with me, I will protect it for as long as you will let me because I know you will protect mine. Forever. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Maggie.” Alex grabs both of Maggie’s wet cheeks and places her forehead gently against her soon to be wife’s.

While all the guests are drying their eyes, Maggie and Alex exchange rings as a symbol of their forever love and are legally pronounced, Wife and Wife.

“You may now kiss th-“

Before Kara can finish, Alex forcefully reaches for her wife’s face. The kiss, while tame, is full of so much passion and love that neither of the women want to break it. Maggie keeps her eyes shut as her wife places her forehead against her own, she can hear the applause from the guest and has never felt more accepted and at peace as she has in this moment.

“I love you, Mrs Sawyer.” Alex whispers softly into her ear.

“I love you more, Mrs Danvers.”

“Not possible.”

-

Maggie was sitting barefoot on the sand with her toes buried slightly beneath the grains, her heels that she has discarded sat beside her on her left. The sea in front of her was calm and tranquil. She can just about hear the distant thumping of the music being played inside the house behind her. After a long day of dancing and many congratulations, Maggie just wants a moment to herself to take in the events of today. The ceremony was just as beautiful and intimate as they had hoped it would be.

Just as Maggie was about to stand up and re-join the party, she feels arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss placed upon her cheek.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?”

Maggie can’t help the smile that falls upon her face as she hears the gentle voice of her wife.

“Nothing. Just needed a minute.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No. Never.”

Maggie feels the arms that are wrapped gently around her waist tighten, she places her slightly smaller hands on top of Alex’s larger hands and squeezes gently. No words needed to be said in that moment.

Together they sit on the fine sand, wrapped tightly to each other for protection from the slight breeze coming off the sea. After a while, Alex begins humming along to the song they can hear coming from the house behind then, gently in Maggie ear. With the summer sun setting slowly in the distance, Maggie couldn’t think of a more perfect moment to spend with her new wife.

“I’m so happy right now.”

“Me too, me too.” Alex places a soft kiss on Maggie’s head, just below her temple.

“No regrets?”

“Are you kidding me? The only regret I have is that we didn’t do this sooner.”

“Sweet talker.”

“And don’t forget it.”

Maggie turns her body to the left, so she is being cradled by the agent. She places her left cheek on Alex’s right shoulder and swings her arms around the neck of her wife, Alex is quick to accommodate to this welcome change. Maggie closes her eyes and just breathes in the moment, there is still the reception going on behind her, so this will be the only peace she gets for the next few hours.

“You hear that?” Alex asks Maggie. The abrupt break of the silence startles the detective.

“Hear what?”

“It’s our song.” Maggie listens closely and can hear the beginning of a song playing. She knows instantly what it is by the way Alex reacts. The taller of the two, jumps to her feet and holds her hand out for the shorter woman to take.

“May I have this dance?”

“Of course, you may,” As soon as Maggie grabs her hand and is up on her feet, Alex pulls her close to her body and wraps her arms around the detective’s neck. She moves Maggie’s gorgeous long locks away from her neck so it doesn’t get caught under her arms.

 

_‘I found a love, for me._

_Darling just dive right in, follow my lead.’_

_‘I found a girl, beautiful and sweet._

_I never knew you were the someone, waiting for me.’_

 

Alex smiles lovingly at the shorter women. Never has she heard a song that so accurately describes her feelings for Maggie. The taller women’s pulls Maggie in, so that’s, Maggie’s head in resting under her chin. It looks more like a tight hug that a dance.

 

_‘Baby I’m, dancing in the dark, with you between my arms._

_Bare foot on the grass, listening to our favourite song._

_When you say you look a mess, I whispered underneath my breathe, but you heard it. Darling you look, perfect tonight.’_

Alex laughs at the irony, while this wasn’t the song they had chosen for their first dance, its pretty perfect in this moment.

Maggie turns her head slightly so that she has her ear placed directly above Alex’s heart. With their song playing in the background and Alex humming along to the words, Maggie couldn’t have asked for a more perfect first ‘dance’. The added sound of Alex’s heartbeat only makes this moment more perfect. Even with all the events of today, this right here, is the moment she will never forget.

As the song slowly fades out, the agent puts her hands to Maggie’s cheek and moves her face, so she can place a soft peck on the detective’s lips. Then Alex spins Maggie around in her arms so that the smaller women’s back is pulled tightly into her front, facing out to the sea. The two sway in each other’s arms as they witness the sun finally setting in the distance, leaving them in darkness with the only light coming from the house where the party is still going strong.

“We should head back inside, we don’t want Kara sending out a search party.”

“Can’t we stay out here forever.”

“We could. I could build us a little house next to the sea. Raise 100 little mini Sawyer-Danvers and teach them how to surf...”

Alex continues but Maggie just stands next to her, staring in awe at the beautiful woman she now gets to call her wife. Maggie cuts off her rambles with a strong kiss upon her lips.

“I love you, you know that?”

“I do. I love you, too. Forever.”

“Let’s go start our life together. Mrs Sawyer”

“Let’s.”

Maggie and Alex walk back towards the house, hand in hand, ready to start what is going to be an incredible journey together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
